


Mr.Potato Head and Woody's Date.

by Trashbinman



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, This is set before the movie, don't take a shot every time potato and cowboy are read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbinman/pseuds/Trashbinman
Summary: Woody and Mr.Potato Head go on a date then they get married.
Relationships: Mr.potato head/Woody
Kudos: 1





	Mr.Potato Head and Woody's Date.

Mr.Potato Head cried as he realized that he had fallen for woody oh how could he not when that man was so tall and was so strong willed he could always fix everything all the problem's the toys would have he could help them all he would try so hard his work was often underappreciated.

Mr.Potato Head stared longingly outside of the window for Andy's return home so that he could get to see Woody. He ended up falling asleep after five hours of waiting.

Andy took his shoes off and ran upstairs to his room. After laying woody down on his desk he left his room and ran downstairs to go get cleaned up for bed. 

Woody stared fondly at Mr.Potato Head with big loving eyes seeing the Potato asleep by the window as he probably was trying to wait for Andy to return from his trip to the zoo. Seeing the round plastic Potato shake he put a small rag or something that was fabric over the Potato.

Woody left the desk to go and talk to his fellow toys about their days and anything that they might need or want him to do for them that he could not do when he was away from Andy's room.

As Woody was helping his fellow toy's and friends Mr.Potato Head had awoken from his sleep making him feel grumpy and sadly he still felt extremely sleepy. 

Woody was talking to the slinky dog when he saw that Mr.Potato Head was going to fall off of Andy's desk. Woody screamed "watch out Mr.Potato Head" this caused the Potato to get scared and promptly he fell off of the desk anyway. 

Running at an almost a inpasabull speed Woody managed to catch the Plastic Potato. "Well I guess you've fallen for me" Woody said in a stupid high pitched voice. Mr.Potato Head pushed his self away from Woody and started to yell incoherent words at the Tall cowboy all Woody did was laugh for a while then he helped the grumpy Potato to get up off of the ground. 

"Thank you woody" Grumbles the angry Potato. "Woody put a hand to his ear and with a small smirk he said "what was that Mr.Potato Head" Mr.Potato Head whined in a low ton full of loud anger and then the Potato proceeded to go on a long rant complaining to Woody about all the shit he dislikes and Him and Woody just Smile down at him the hole time knowing that the small Potato was not really sirius. 

Andy was running up the stairs to his room and hearing all the stoping they toys moved quickly to get back into their original positions. Andy slammed his door and cut on a small lamp that was in his room and drew in a notebook for a while till his mother came into his room to get him into his bed then she left to go check on the baby.

As The Potato was still sleepy he ended up falling asleep again so Woody let him be and when back to helping his fellow toys. 

The next day Woody realized it was the perfect day for him to finally confess his undying love for the small Potato so he got everything prepared for a small romantic date in the back yard since today Andy would be at school so he could sneak himself and Mr.Potato Head out to have the best date of their lives. 

So at one the cowboy left to go outside and get everything prepared he was so scared of rejection but he was too far in to back out now no literally he had left a note for Mr.Potato Head and now all he had to do was Wait and see if the Potato would show up.

The Potato was asleep till around two something when he read the note his hariet skipped a beat he was so hopefully that this was true and not a fever dream or a horabil prank could he really be loved by the cowboy he was deeply in love with or was the universe going to crush him like he was mashed potatoes.

He did not care what was going to happen he was going he ran and ran till he was in front of his cowboy he ran into the cowboys arms and stared him deaply in his eyes "if you're fucking with me I'll kill you" to this the cowboys simply just laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever had the pleasure of hearing "oh man Mr.Potato Head I could never lie to you knot about something like this" after finishing his words he started to laugh a little more and smile kindle down at the smaller Potato

The Potato became a blushing mess and looked around for the first time avoiding looking at woody then he slowly started to speak "okay so this looks nice it must have taken a while for you to set this all up" Woody grind at this "hell yeah it did but it was worth it since you like it" The Potato moved to sit down on a picnic blanket by a rose bush and lily's. 

Woody passed a pile of many different flowers to Mr.Potato Head. The Potato took the flowers and put them in the middle of the blanket. "Thank you woody" "no problem. I grabbed some cards if you would like two play a game" "I'll win let's do crazy eights" "alright"

They played three rows the first two were won by Mr.Potato Head but in the last Woody won and Mr.Potato Head had chosen to quit so the cowboy and Potato left to go on a walk that ended up a rash the was won but the long legs of the cowboy. 

The toys new that Anndy would get back soon so they left the back yard and headed back to the house and then into Andy's room but before then Woody just has to ask a question "So Mr.Potato head would you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend" woody asked kinda shy but the Potato was happy "oh Woody of course I will be you boyfriend" 

And then they lived happily for years and got married on their fifth anniversary.


End file.
